Hester, queen of Egypt
by MysticMyra
Summary: The story of Queen Hester, Pharaoh Atem and High Priest Seto. The queen wants to learn her heart, who does she love? But also to controle her power, which she also loves.
1. Default Chapter

Hester, queen of Egypt.  
  
Prologue.  
  
5000 years ago, when Pharaohs ruled Egypt and Egypt covered great pieces of North Africa and southern Middle East, Egypt was a powerful and beautiful country. In the great sandy deserts Egypt survived thanks to the great river the Nile. It was in those times that one of Egypt's greatest Pharaoh, Pharaoh Akunumkanon ruled Egypt. It was in the days that his son, Atem, was still very young, that he made the wrong decision, gave the wrong order, under influence of his brother, priest Akunadin. Because of this an entire village was destroyed and the starting of chaos in Egypt was there, but the Pharaoh didn't live very long to see his mistake and correct it. After his dead his son, Atem, took his place on the throne at a very young age. But he didn't know anything of the problems his father has cost, and he wasn't even aware of what was happening somewhere in Egypt.  
  
Somewhere in Egypt, in a sandy desert, a boy stood, with his younger sister. They were scared and all alone. "Don't ever leave your sister alone, promise me that Bakura!" Those were the words that were going trough the boys mind. His mother was gone; he was all alone with his sister. But was he good enough to take care of his sister. He looked at her. She looked at him. "Where is mommy?" She asked him, with tears in her eyes. Bakura was crying as well. How could he tell her that their mother was dead? He couldn't. He wished she was that also, then this moment wouldn't be so hard. He let go of her hand and said: "You must wait here for mommy, don't be afraid, we will she each other again." His sister started to cry very loud. "Don't leave me here, wait with me for mommy!" But Bakura didn't listen. "Just wait for mom!" And with those words he ran away, leaving his sister to die in the desert.  
  
But his sister didn't die. Cause soon after Bakura left her, a caravan appeared who found her. The leader and his wife were so happy with her, cause they couldn't any children. They named her Hester. They loved their new daughter who had white hair and green eyes. Hester grew up and soon she forgot about her brother, as well as her brother forgot about her. What they both didn't know was that one day they would meet again, one as a thief and one as a... queen. 


	2. Chapter 1 A white haired girl

Chapter 1 A white haired angel.  
  
Hester grew up among the traveling salesmen. Although they were travelers, Hester's life wasn't that bad at all. They all loved her. She didn't mind that she didn't look like her fellow travelers, but she saw them as her only family. The boy in the desert was just a mere image in her mind, a bad dream she thought, she never worried much about it, and she was so young then. But she did however found it weird that her mom would always hug very tight at night and ask her: "If you leave don't ever forget us!" Hester never understood why her mother would do that but she always answered in replay: "Mother, don't worry. I will never leave you, never!"  
  
Hester was a happy girl, and she grew up to stay a happy girl, but also a very beautiful girl. People never understood why she had that white hair, it was as white as snow, but they loved her green eyes, they glisten in the sun as if they were small green diamonds. She would always look at you in a charming way, and she was very friendly to everyone she met. But her life was soon to change.  
  
The caravan reached Thebes for the third time in her life. Hester was always happy to be in Thebes, the city of the kings. It had a large marketplace and far above everything raised the royal palace of the Pharaoh. And for each visit she was so excited. Now that she returned again, she was no longer a girl that runs trough the streets and allies. She was a young woman that had reached the age of marriage. So another reason for her father being in Thebes was to find her a husband. But her free heart would soon prove that it was she who would be the judge of that.  
  
When they found their spot, her father left to meet a friend of his. They were friends for so long now; he was ready to offer the hand of his daughter to his son. Soon after he left Hester left as well. She wanted to go out on explore again and see if there was anything changed since her last visit.  
  
"Don't go to far Hester, you father want to talk to you later!" Her mother warned her.  
  
But Hester heard only half of it. And she was a free minded girl who liked to do whatever she liked. She roamed trough the allies and small streets she knew so well. Later she came to the main road. Something was going on, because a lot of people had come together. Trough the crowd she couldn't see what was going on. She asked a nearby lady what was going on.  
  
"The Pharaoh and his priest have returned to the city of the kings, they always follow this route to the palace, we're here to welcome them."  
  
Hester was so excited; she had never seen the Pharaoh before and an occasion like this would be something like a once in a lifetime happening. She stayed in the hope to get a glimpse of the Pharaoh. She didn't wait very long. Not long after that she saw the royal coming from the other side of the street. In front the Pharaoh straight and proud. Followed by his 6 priest and surrounded by his soldiers.  
  
Hester was stunt by his appearance. She couldn't keep her eyes away from him.  
  
When he came closer, she came, unaware, in the Pharaohs look. He was amazed to see a girl like her. Her eyes looked charming and so full of love. And her hair was as white as snow; among al these people she didn't belong, so he thought. And when he passed by her he stopped and looked at her, making her blush. His priests stopped as well, they all looked at their Pharaoh. The Pharaoh called a servant and ordered him to bring the white haired girl.  
  
Hester was very surprised to be called to the Pharaoh. A woman behind her tabbed her on the shoulder.  
  
"You're such a lucky girl, the Pharaoh hardly does that. Maybe you charm him."  
  
Hester smiles and follows the servant. She does feel a little honored. But then she freezes when she the horse. She slowly moves her eyes up and looks at the man sitting on the horse. The man climbs of the horse and stands in front of her.  
  
Very friendly the Pharaoh asked her name. She couldn't speak.  
  
"It would be wise, is you answered his question!"  
  
She looks at the priest on the horse. At that moment her mother comes out the ally. "Hester! What are you doing?"  
  
She turns around and looks at her mom as she comes closer. "I apologize my Pharaoh, has she been rude?"  
  
The Pharaoh smiles. "No, Hester is a nice girl; I like to get to know her better."  
  
Hester's mother doesn't know what to answer; her husband is not going to like this. Hester looks at her mom. She loved to have some fun with the Pharaoh. Her mom shakes her head. "I am sorry my dear, your father wants to talk to you, maybe some other time." Hester looks disappointed. "Can't it wait?" Her mother shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but perhaps the Pharaoh wishes to return tomorrow?" She looks to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh knots. "Very well!" He climbs back onto his horse.  
  
"Have her to meet me on the other side of the market." He orders his men to leave and he follows as well.  
  
At night her father told her about his arrangements. Hester stood up. "No I can't accept that! How can you think you can make decisions for me? I don't want it, father!"  
  
"I am your father; I know what best for you!"  
  
"You don't know me, she yelled very angry, 'cause if you did you wouldn't have done this!"  
  
"Besides, I am not going anywhere; I have this appointment with the Pharaoh."  
  
"What!?!" Her father looked unbelievable at his wife. She just looks down. "Then you will go now." Her father said without stop looking at her mom.  
  
"No! She whispered, No!" Even louder. She turns around and then as hard as she can she runs away. And she keeps running ignoring her fathers call.  
  
Her father assembled his man and ran after her, but Hester was faster and new the small routes better then her father. Her father had to give up the search and he returned to the camp, hoping she would return on her own. 


	3. Chapter 2 High Priest Seth

**Chapter 2: High Priest Seth.**

Hester ran in to an ally. She stopped to catch her breath. She watched her father and his men come by. They didn't see her. For her it was for the best.

Hardly she had caught her breath when she heard a men's voice, it sounded familiar.

It was the Pharaoh's high priest Seth, the same that ordered her on the main road.

He was out on patrol with his men. Hester turned around and froze by the site of his cold look. The ally was dark so he couldn't see her face, she on the other hand knew exactly who he was.

"Who are you?" He asked with a dark tone in his voice. She looked at him. "Don't you remember me, I was that girl on the main road?" The moon came out and lightened up her white hair. Then he recognized her. "What are you doing here, this is no place and no time to wonder alone on the streets?"

She turned her head away from him. "I am not going back to my father," she said. "Not ever again!"

"Why not?" He looked at her amazed; she didn't look bad at all. He could see why the Pharaoh picked her out.

Hester stares into the ally. "My father is

A dishonorable man, he wanted to get out of the agreement with the Pharaoh so he can force me to marry a man I don't know. I can't accept that!"

"Such loyalty must be rewarded! Come, I'll take you to the Pharaoh!" He took her hand and led her to the palace.

At the palace, Seth explained the situation to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was very happy to see her again. Seth left them alone, Hester watched him leave with her green eyes. All Seth did was giving her a smile before he disappeared.

The Pharaoh stood up from his throne and walked to her. He asked her: "Do I have to punish your father for his behavior he has shown today?"

Hester stares at the floor for a moment. The she looks to him. "No!" She replied. "Please, although he has shown no respect for you, he was the one that took care of me all these years, ever since I was left in that desert."

"You were left in the desert, by whom?"

She remembered a face, but who was it?

"I don't know, my pharaoh, I don't remember!" Tears fill her eyes. Who is this boy, who left her?

The Pharaoh took her in his arms. "It's alright! It's over now! And I like it if you called me Atem!"

She looked up and wanted to say something, but Atem put his fingers on her lips. "Don't!" He looked deep in her eyes. "I want you to be my queen." He whispered. She took his hand in to hers and said: "My Pharaoh…"

"Atem!" He corrected her. She smiles: "Atem… Do you know what you're asking me?"

"I know, my queen, I know!"

For her it was so fast, too fast. She needed some time to think about it. Atem gave her the time, and for the time being she could stay in the palace.

It wasn't long for her father to find out where she was. Not to scare her of, he came to the palace with only her mother. Seth came in her room to tell her.

She was not happy with this news, not happy at all. But she found it only fair to talk about the situation with the ones she called mother and father.

She sends the servant, who was appointed to let her room, to get her parents. She really wanted for Seth to stay with her, but he had other things to do. But he promised her to send the Pharaoh a message, so he could attend to this meeting. Seth left her alone. Alone to think of what she could say. It wasn't easy.

She wasn't alone for long. Later on her parents came in. Her mother ran in to her arms and squeezed her very tight. It took a moment before she finally let go. Her eyes were red and wet with tears. It looked like she hadn't slept in days. She must have really missed her. Hester felt a bit sorry.

It was quiet for a moment. Then Hester began to talk: "I am sorry for what I put you trough!"

Her father shakes his head. "No, you were right, and I was wrong!" He sighed. "I had no right to make decisions for you, your heart should decide for you!"

Trough her tears her mother smiled and knotted. At that moment Atem entered the room. Hester and her parents stood up and bowed. Hester walks to Atem. "And my heart had made the decision. I want to marry the Pharaoh!"

Atem smiled happily at Hester. Her father took her hand in to his. He sighs. Then he puts her hand in to that of the Pharaoh and gave his blessings.

Hester turned to her mother. Her mother smiled to her: "I am happy now, Hester, I only lived to see you happy!" Tears roll down her cheek. "Cause you made me happy the moment you entered my life and now it's your turn. I always… we always knew you would make it this far!" That's all her mother had to say. After the wedding her parents left the city for good.


End file.
